


List do Ciebie pisany niechętnie

by Orogeneza



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Krew, bezradność, depresja, poszukiwanie, strach, walka
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 06:33:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10406082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orogeneza/pseuds/Orogeneza
Summary: W najtrudniejszych chwilach wydaje nam się, że jesteśmy sami. Nie doceniamy jednak naszych Demonów, one są z nami zawsze.Próba ukazania depresji, a właściwie jednego z jej oblicz, w trochę przerysowany i dosłowny sposób.





	

Moje największe zło? Nadal nie potrafię odpowiedzieć na to pytanie. Choćbym nie wiadomo ile razy wracał do tamtej nocy. Pomimo każdego wspomnienia tak strasznie ociekającego jadem. Nawet moje krwawiące  rany na ciele i to natrętne echo gdzieś w głowie, które żałośnie krzyczy wołając o pomoc, milczy zapytane. Strach, on był wtedy ze mną, wtedy gdy byłem tak blisko.

***

Minęły cztery lata. Dopiero cztery lata. Jestem już dorosły, prawie stary, ale nie umiem powstrzymać żadnej łzy. Pozwalam im płynąć i to nie ma nic wspólnego z męską dumą. Ona się nie liczy gdy w grę wchodzi życie. Tylko najwięksi ignoranci mogą myśleć inaczej. Pobudki szlachetne zostawiam za drzwiami, droga do wolności zamknięta jest w realizmie.

***

Nie mów mi teraz, że byłem głupi, przecież sam to dobrze wiem. Nawet nie wiesz jak mi wstyd. Ciągle się boje. Nie śpię. Nie jem. Nie mogę zapomnieć. Śmiejesz się ze mnie? Myślisz, że sam tego chciałem? Nie. Nie miałem innego wyjścia.

***

Poszedłem tam po wolność. Nie zobaczysz kajdan na moich rękach, ale one tam są.  Nie zawsze tam były, to już i tak się nie liczy. Nie wiesz czego tam szukałem? Nigdy się nie dowiesz i tak już za dużo powiedziałem. Nie zaniedbuj strachu, pielęgnuj go, bo inaczej on zaopiekuje się tobą. Tego właśnie chcesz? Jeśli Ty się boisz to ja jestem przerażony. Nie patrz tak na mnie, wcale nie przesadzam.

***

Chciałbym powiedzieć jak było naprawdę, ale zgięty w pół na podłodze na wiele ci się nie zdam. Nie pocieszaj mnie, to mi nie pomoże. Nie współczuj mi, to nie pomoże Tobie. Wróć jak będziesz gotowy. Jeżeli się wahasz to spytaj się siebie samego czy mi wierzysz. Jeżeli nie, to zanurz się znowu w swoim brudnym życiu i zaciągnij klapki na oczy, będzie ci wygodniej. Jeśli jednak moje słowa nie są ci obce choćby  w najmniejszym stopniu słuchaj dalej. Może nam się uda.

***

Ile masz w sobie strachu? Jeżeli odpowiesz, że wcale tam go nie ma, to jesteś największym głupcem jakiego nosiła ta ziemia. Zastanów się jeszcze raz. Trudno, co? Podpowiem ci. Jest go w tobie cholernie dużo. Wiem bo sam boję się za każdym razem gdy leżę bezbronnie na podłodze i wszystko do mnie wraca, a ja mogę tylko desperacko przyciskać pięści do uszu, w nadziei , że zagłuszę krzyk. Bałem się też wtedy, gdy usłyszałem to po raz pierwszy. Śmiejesz się, a też byś się bał. Bardziej niż kiedykolwiek.

***

Czasem jest tak, że nie możemy się od czegoś uwolnić. Miałeś tak kiedyś? Więc już  wiesz jak się czułem. To stało się tak nagle, wyrwało mi oddech z piersi i powaliło na ziemię. Płakałem pierwszy raz od co najmniej dziesięciu lat.  Tarzałem się w kałuży własnej krwi, a strach był obecny tak bardzo jak nigdy wcześniej.

***

Potem słyszałem to już zawsze. Nie ważne jak daleko starałem się uciec i tak było ze mną. Wyraźne, straszne i nieustanne. Nie było miejsca, gdzie bym mógł się schować. Nie było miejsca, w którym mógłbym zapomnieć. To nie blakło z czasem, a ja nie stawałem się odważniejszy. 

***

Zawsze zaczyna się od patrzenia za siebie. Spoglądałem przez ramię, w płucach brakowało powietrza za to głowa pełna była pytań, lęków i niepewności. Nie ważne co zobaczyłem za plecami i tak się bałem. Wszędzie i we wszystkim szukałem powodów do strachu; jako mój nowy najlepszy przyjaciel zawsze chciał być ze mną.

***

Potłukłem wszystkie lustra w domu. Ręce nie nadawały mi się już do niczego. Ciągle się trzęsły, więc to żadna strata. Zastanawiasz się dlaczego to zrobiłem? Tak było mi łatwiej uwierzyć, że nie istnieje. Bywały dni gdy nie poznawałem samego siebie. Nie chciałem dłużej słuchać ani oglądać potwora jakim mnie to wszystko uczyniło. Wystarczył mi widok moich dłoni, zaciskających się w nerwowo niezależnie od mojej woli.

***

Prawie nic nie czułem. Bywały takie momenty, że całkowicie zatapiałem się w swoim strachu. Nie wiedziałem wtedy gdzie jestem, co robię i co najważniejsze kim jestem. Nie miałem imienia, ciała, rozumu ani duszy. Cały składałem się z paniki.

***

Zajmowała się mną troskliwe. Nie pozwalała bym był sam. Dawała mi wszystko czego potrzebowałem. Leżąc w na podłodze, słuchałem jej szeptu. Skulony z szeroko otwartymi oczami wsłuchiwałem się w jej słodki głos. Zadawała mi mnóstwo pytań i nie czekając odpowiadała sama. Przerażała mnie. Sparaliżowany słuchałem, tylko to mogłem robić, już więcej miałem się nie podnieść.

***

Wiesz kiedy z człowiekiem jest najgorzej? Wtedy gdy wszystko staje mu się obojętne. Nic nie jest ważnie, już nic się nie liczy. Tak było też ze mną. Leżałem, a każda komórka mojego ciała  była gotowa umierać. Patrzyłem na stróżki krwi wylewające się z moich ran i czułem pustkę. Nie było już nic, więc po co brnąć w to dalej.

***

Wytrzymaj jeszcze trochę, już zbliżamy się do końca. Pamiętaj, że opowiadam Ci o tym tylko dlatego, bo nie chce byś skończył tak jak ja. Nie znamy się, ale to, że tu jesteś i słuchasz wystarczy żebyś przeżył.

***

 Jak już Ci mówiłem robię to tylko po to żeby Cię chronić. Pewnie masz wrażenie że Ciebie to nie dotyczy, ale ja wiem swoje i powiem Ci to tylko raz: to dotyczy każdego. Zarówno Ty jak i inni masz swoje demony. Oczywiście nie takie z rogami i ogonem zakończonym strzałką, bo ich naprawdę nie ma. Jeżeli chcesz poznać swojego demona to stań przed lustrem. Nie to nie żart i nie staram Ci się ubliżyć, po prostu tak jest. Kiedyś przyznasz mi rację.

***

Choć minęło już sporo czasu, nadal nie mogę zrozumieć wszystkiego. Wyświetlam to wszystko w głowie raz za razem i staram się znaleźć jakiś punkt zaczepienia, jednak nic nie przybliża mnie do rozwiązania. Za długo byłem nieświadomy, do ostatniej chwili nie wiedziałem na co się zanosi. Nie popełnij mojego błędu i nie zabrnij w to za daleko. Myślisz, że zawsze można zawrócić, ale to nie jest prawda. Są takie sytuacje, które można podsumować tylko słowami „już za późno”.

***

 Już za późno było, bym wrócił do normalnego życia. Leżałem na podłodze pozbawiony siebie. Nie mogłem nic na to poradzić. Już za późno było, by się uratować, by wyjść z tego cało. Chciałbym abyś nigdy nie musiał wypowiadać tych słów.

***

Zapewne zastanawia cię to, dlaczego wtedy nie umarłem? Pamiętasz jak mówiłem Ci, że najgorsza jest obojętność. Nic cię nie obchodzi więc nie masz nic do stracenia. Właśnie taka myśl błąkała mi się wtedy po głowie. Ostatnie płomyki życia dopalały się we mnie, a ja nie miałem nic do stracenia.

***

Pamiętam doskonale ten moment, w którym podjąłem decyzje. Nie ryzykowałem nic, ale też nie wiedziałem co mogę zyskać, chociaż miałem wrażenie, że gra warta jest świeczki. Chyba lepsze to niż powolne umieranie, jak już mówiłem nie miałem nic do stracenia. Jednak nadal czułem obojętność i tak naprawdę miałem głęboko gdzieś dokąd mnie to wszystko doprowadzi.

***

Prawie od razu zauważyłem zmianę. Oczywiście nie wydarzyło się nic takiego jak na filmach. Nie było nagłego przypływu sił i nie wstąpiła we mnie nowa nadzieja. Z nią rozstałem się już dawno temu, dokładnie wtedy, gdy pierwszy raz usłyszałem ten krzyk. Wtedy byłem jeszcze normalnym człowiekiem bez strachu, paniki i obłędu.

***

 Niewiarygodne jak kilka sekund może odmienić całe życie. Obrócić je o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni. To brzmiało jak wyrok. Dożywotni brak wszystkiego. Z dnia na dzień przekonywałem się, że to dzieje się naprawdę. Brakowało mi tchu za każdym razem gdy przekonywałem się jak bardzo nie potrafię już istnieć. Widzę że zaczynasz się gubić, poczekaj zaraz Ci to wyjaśnię.

***

Chcę, żebyś to dobrze zrozumiał, więc zastanów się teraz nad sobą. Żyjesz na tym świecie i jesteś kimś. Nie wmawiaj sobie, że tak nie jest bo w to Ci nigdy nie uwierzę. Jesteś komuś potrzebny i ty także kogoś potrzebujesz. Nie ma w tym nic trudnego. Schody zaczynają się wtedy gdy zaczynasz się zastanawiać po co tu jesteś. Ja niestety nie mogę ci powiedzieć. Do tego musisz dojść sam. A teraz powiedz mi, czy masz marzenia? Jeżeli tak, to jesteś szczęśliwym człowiekiem, jeżeli powiesz mi, że nie, to albo kłamiesz albo jesteś zupełnie pozbawiony wyobraźni i własnego ja. Możesz też powiedzieć, że masz już wszystko czego potrzebujesz i niczego więcej nie chcesz. W tej sytuacji mogę Ci tylko współczuć, człowiek bez marzeń, jakiegoś celu jest jak kolorowy balonik. Ładny na zewnątrz, ale wypełniony nieprzydatnym powietrzem. Nie oszukujmy się, w tym momencie stawiam na szczerość. To jest  właśnie istnienie.

***     

Teraz wyobraź sobie, że jesteś na moim miejscu. Przypomnij sobie wszystkie Twoje marzenia, pragnienia, plany. Przypomnij sobie wszystko co już osiągnąłeś, i to co jest w zasięgu Twojej ręki. Czujesz dumę i satysfakcję, prawda? Teraz wyobraź sobie, że to wszystko jest nikomu nie potrzebne. Ty jesteś nie potrzebny i Tobie także wszystko przestaje być potrzebne. Nie umiesz już być szczęśliwy, i nie umiesz dawać szczęścia. Nie potrafisz odpowiedzieć na zadawane przez siebie pytania, niczego nie jesteś pewien oprócz tego, że to wszystko nie ma sensu. Jesteś bezradny. Twoi bliscy stają się obcy i nagle potrafisz dostrzec tylko ich wady i zło jakie w nich tkwi. Stajesz się krótkowzroczny, a wszystko co robisz nieuchronnie zbliża Cię do końca Ciebie. Znikasz. To jest właśnie nieistnienie.

***

 Wbrew pozorom, wcale nie chodzi tutaj o śmierć. Nie ona jest najstraszniejsza. Nie powinna budzić w Tobie lęku. Bardziej powinieneś bać się życia. Oczywiście nie wszystkiego, to byłaby już choroba i to dosyć poważna. Już opowiedziałem Ci jak troskliwie potrafi się zająć  nami strach i jak dobrze umie dbać o nas panika. Nie chcę już Ci mącić w głowie, wróćmy do mojej historii, choć wiedz, że przychodzi mi to z trudem.

***

Teraz już naprawę zbliżamy się, do końca. Nie miałem pojęcia, że to takie skomplikowanie. Myślałem, że powiem ci tylko byś był ostrożny i tyle z mojej strony. Jednak wiem, że kilka słów nie załatwi wszystkiego. Nie uratuje Cię, a przecież tego tylko chcę. Może się powtarzam, ale to ważne byś wiedział. Wróćmy do momentu, w którym nie miałem już nic do stracenia i próbowałem wyrwać się z agonii. Weź teraz głęboki oddech, to już naprawdę się kończy. Skup się, bo wszystko pójdzie na marne.

***

Po raz pierwszy od wielu dni usłyszałem bicie mojego serca. Wsłuchiwałem się w nie. To było bardziej złudzenie niż prawda, ale miałem wrażenie, że bije trochę mocniej. I tyle. Nie było, żadnych gwałtownych uniesień ani poruszającej muzyki w tle. Nadal byłem tam sam, prawie sam.

***

Nie umiałem pozbyć się strachu ani paniki. Nie do końca wiedziałem co robię. Działałem jakby w zamroczeniu i doskonale wiedziałem, że to oni za tym stoją. Nie miałem nic do stracenia, a ich podszepty nie mogły mnie powstrzymać.

***

To nie był film, a ja nie byłem głównym bohaterem z doskonale ułożoną fryzurą, który zawsze wie co robić. Miotałem się po już zdemolowanym pokoju i robiłem wszystko by zdemolować go jeszcze bardziej. Byłem wtedy najniebezpieczniejszym człowiekiem na świecie. Oczywiście tylko dla siebie, ale wtedy nie potrafiłem tego pojąć. Nie pojmowałem niczego, a on znowu się pojawił.

***

Dopadł mnie tak jak zawsze. Niespodziewanie i z taką mocą, że nie byłem w stanie utrzymać się na nogach. Jak setki razy wcześniej, pozwolił mi tylko desperacko  przyciskać pięści do uszu. Jednak tym razem coś się zmieniło, to nie brzmiało jak kara czy wyrok. Czułem, że mnie woła.

***

Kiedy znów zapanowała cisza, poczułem, że mam kilka nowych ran na ciele, a oczy są mokre od łez. Zdziwiło mnie to, bo do tej pory byłem pozbawiony świadomości siebie, nie czułem żadnego związku między ciałem, a umysłem. Powoli uświadamiałem sobie, że wracam. Jednak nie miałem wtedy pojęcia jaki wrócę i jak bardzo mi ten powrót nie wyjdzie.

***

Wspominałem już, że nadal nie rozumiem wszystkiego. Nie rozumiałem co mnie zmusiło, abym wyszedł temu wszystkiemu naprzeciw.  Nie rozumiałem jak to się wszystko stało, jak mogłem zabrnąć tak daleko. Brakowało w tym sensu.

***

Skoro postanowiłem być z Tobą szczery, chyba powinienem wytłumaczyć Ci dlaczego tak cholernie nie umiałem sobie poradzić z tym krzykiem. To nie był ot taki sobie wrzask, pisk czy nie wiem co jeszcze. To mój Demon, bo to on za wszystkim stał, wykrzykiwał mi prawdę. Wiem że, podobnie jak ja boisz się prawdy i zapewniam Cię, że nie ma w tym nic dziwnego. Tylko nie myśl sobie teraz, że jestem tak słaby, że nie wytrzymałem kilku słów krytyki. Mój Demon był znacznie sprytniejszy, a ja niestety byłem naiwny, głupi i całkiem ślepy.

***

Prawda, którą mnie raczył, dotyczyła zazwyczaj moich słabości. Przedstawiał mi ją w taki sposób, że skłonny mu byłem uwierzyć nawet w największą niedorzeczność. To co uważałem za moje najmocniejsze strony, obracał w żałosny żart. Był bardzo kreatywny i nie miał skrupułów, a to bardzo niebezpieczne połączenie. Nie zabrało mu więc dużo czasu całkowite zniszczenie mnie od środka. Mówiąc szczerze, rany na ciele to wyłącznie moja wina. Chyba moja.

***

Nigdy bym do niego nie trafił, gdyby znowu się nie pojawił. Tym razem krzyk był jeszcze gorszy. Bałem się strasznie, raczej nie samego krzyku tylko tej satysfakcji, która w nim brzmiała. Byłem pewny, że to o mnie chodzi. W końcu udało się mu mnie zniszczyć.

***

Nie wiedzieć czemu jego satysfakcja wzbudziła we mnie gniew, który powoli przeradzał się w furię. Z perspektywy czasu wydaje mi się, że właśnie to uratowała mi życie. Pragnąłem śmierci i nie łudź się, że było inaczej. Dawno pogodziłem się z tym, że to dla mnie jedyne wyjście. Sprawce moich cierpień postanowiłem jednak zabrać ze sobą.

***

Najgorsze w tym wszystkim było to, że zupełnie nie miałem pojęcia jak mam go zniszczyć. Nie miałem też pojęcia jak mam do niego dotrzeć. Leżałem na podłodze zdemolowanego pokoju. Mój oddech był szybki i płytki. Poddałem się. Pomimo, że nie liczyło się dla mnie już nic, nie tak łatwo było mi umierać. Zaczął mną targać szloch. Obok obojętności pojawiła się bezsilność. Życie uchodziło ze mnie w miarowym tempie i przygotowywałem się do wydania ostatniego tchnienia.

***

Jednak mój Demon przewidział dla mnie inny koniec. Nie chciał abym spokojnie i powoli umierał w samotności. Chciał zakończyć swoje dzieło z należytym finałem. Było mi obojętne co ze mną zrobi. Już prawie się nie bałem. Usłyszałem go po raz ostatni. Wzywał mnie do siebie. Chciał spotkania twarzą w twarz, a ja nie byłem na to gotowy.

***

W zamroczeniu czołgałem się do piwnicy. Nie miałem wątpliwości, że to on minie tam prowadzi. Nie mogłem nic zrobić. Dopiero wtedy zdałem sobie sprawę jak wielką władzę miał nade mną. Poczułem także jaki jestem słaby i jak bardzo nie daje sobie z tym rady.

***

 W drodze na dół zastanawiałem się czemu akurat piwnica. Przecież nie bałem się ciemności, szczurów czy jeszcze Bóg wie czego. Byłem realistą, nie wierzyłem w duchy. Jednak wiedziałem, że musiał mieć w tym jakiś cel. Rozwiązanie zagadki miało mnie zapewne przestraszyć i może zaskoczyć, ale tak naprawdę sprawiło, że zrozumiałem. Zrozumiałem o co w tym wszystkim chodzi.

***

Doprowadził mnie do ostatniego lustra, o którym zapomniałem i którego nie potłukłem. Było ogromne, ale nie wiem jakie dokładnie, bo przykryte było zszarzałym materiałem. W pierwszej chwili nie wiedziałem, co mam robić. Było ciemno, chociaż nie tak bardzo, bo mniej więcej widziałem co jest wokół mnie. W sumie nie było tam nic oprócz wielkiego lustra. Domyśliłem się, że jedyne co mogłem zrobić to zdjąć zasłonę z niego. Doczołgałem się do lustra i wyciągnąłem dłoń. Drżała, a ja miałem już niewiele siły, więc ściągnięcie nakrycia trochę mi zajęło. Kiedy w końcu materiał opadł na ziemię podniosłem głowę i ujrzałem… oczywiście siebie. Jednak to nie była do końca prawda.

***

Serce waliło mi w piersi jak szalone. Powoli zacząłem się cofać, chociaż wiedziałem, że daleko nie uda mi się uciec. Wpatrywałem się w odbicie, nie mogłem oderwać od niego wzroku. Miałem wrażenie, że patrzę na siebie, jednak z całą pewnością tak nie było. Ja się czołgałem w tył, natomiast odbicie stało dumnie wyprostowane. W jednej chwili pojąłem, że to on. Mój Demon.

***

 Wyglądał zupełnie tak jak ja. Z tą tylko różnicą, że ja w postrzępionym i zakrwawionym ubraniu przypominałem najgorszego śmiecia, on natomiast spowity od stóp do głów w czerń prezentował się nienagannie. Posłał mi obrzydliwy uśmieszek, pełen zła i chorej satysfakcji. Miałem nadzieję, że taki grymas nigdy nie gościł na mojej twarzy. Z jego postawy emanowała pewność siebie, duma i okrucieństwo. Miałem wrażenie, że to lustro lekko drży i  nie jest w stanie wytrzymać takiej ilości zła jaką reprezentował sobą mój Demon. Patrząc na to wszystko chciało mi się rzygać, na szczęście nie miałem czym.

***

Dokładnie w tamtym momencie zrozumiałem wszystko. Pamiętasz jak mówiłem Ci o sensie życia. O tym dlaczego tu jesteśmy. Właśnie wtedy mnie olśniło. Może nie był to najdogodniejszy moment, ale lepiej późno niż wcale. Obawiałem się tylko, że było już za późno.

***

Pierwszy raz od wielu dni poczułem prawdziwy strach. Trudno było mi w to uwierzyć ale bałem się o własne życie. Życie, które zaledwie parę minut temu skory byłem oddać za nic. Zrozumiałem jego wartość. Jedynym problemem było to, że nie miałem bladego pojęcia jak je uratować. Sytuacja była beznadziejna, a ja czułem, że mój Demon szykuje się do zadania ostatecznego ciosu. Czas było działać, tylko co zrobić...

***

Byłem zły na siebie. Umrzeć w momencie, gdy odnalazło się sens życia. Beznadziejny paradoks. Na moje szczęście nienawidziłem wszelkich paradoksów i sprzeczności. Znowu zaczął wzbierać we mnie gniew i najprawdopodobniej to właśnie on ponownie mnie uratował. Głupie, prawda?

***

Głupie było także to, co zrobiłem potem. Powoli traciłem kontrolę nad sobą. Nadal cholernie się bałem, ale byłem także wkurzony. Wtedy zacząłem krzyczeć; chciałem mu się odpłacić pięknym za nadobne. Jednak w odróżnieniu od niego mówiłem prawdziwie. Głos łamał mi się od strachu i gniewu, ale ani przez chwilę nie przestawałem krzyczeć. Wyrzucałem z siebie wszystko czego zdołałem się domyślić i to co w ostatniej chwili sobie uzmysłowiłem. Brakowało mi już tchu i drżałem na całym ciele. W chwili milczenia spojrzałem prosto w jego świecące oczy. Ku mojemu zdziwieniu znalazłem w nich potwierdzenie moich słów.

***

To był tylko ułamek sekundy. Miałem nad nim przewagę i musiałem to wykorzystać. Taka szansa mogła się więcej nie powtórzyć, nie mogłem jej zmarnować. Mój Demon był jakby sparaliżowany, wiedziałem, że nie potrwa to długo. Nie bałem się już tak bardzo, ale też nie czułem się zbyt pewnie. Jedyne co dodawało mi sił to to, że wiedziałem po co tu jestem. Wiedziałem kim jestem i jakie zadanie muszę wypełnić.

***

Mogłem zrobić tylko jedno. Przez cały ten czas leżałem bezwiednie na ziemi, musiałem więc zmobilizować wszystkie pozostałe mi siły i zmusić ciało do ostatniego wysiłku. Ledwie podniosłem się do klęczek i bezwładnie runąłem na przód wprost na lustro. Mój Demon od razu zauważył co zamierzam i szybko przeszedł do kontrataku. Poczułem jakby tysiące igieł wbijało mi się w ciało, prawie zemdlałem. Jednak było już dla niego za późno. Leciałem na przód i nikt nie mógł mnie powstrzymać, zwłaszcza on. Z ogromnym impetem wpadłem na lustro.

***

Jedyne co pamiętam z tamtej chwili to odgłos tłuczonego szkła i prawdziwy ból, kiedy owo szkło wbijało mi się w ciało. W oczach wzbierały mi łzy. Jednak nie były to łzy bólu lecz rozczarowania. Nie mogłem uwierzyć, że nie zdołam wypełnić zadania, do którego zostałem przeznaczony. Nie byłem w stanie się ruszyć i nie było nikogo kto mógłby mi pomóc. Moje puste życie uchodziło ze mnie wraz ze stróżkami nic nie wartej krwi.

***

Obudziłem się w szpitalu. Nie wiem ile dni minęło. Nie miałem wrażenia, że umarłem; za bardzo dokuczał mi ból. Widziałem białe ściany i pacjenta obok. Miałem podłączoną kroplówkę. Nie myślałem o niczym, nie było mnie na to stać. Miałem wrażenie, że to co się zdarzyło dotyczyło kogoś zupełnie innego. Nie miałem odwagi zaglądać wstecz. Nie chciałem niczego pamiętać. Wielu psychologów próbowało ze mną rozmawiać, a ja uparcie milczałem. Oni by nic nie zrozumieli, a ja musiałem się z tym uporać sam.

***

Zastanawiasz się jak trafiłem do szpitala? Okazało się, że nie byłem taki osamotniony jak mi się wydawało; to on mnie izolował. Podobno długo nie dawałem znaku życia i ktoś postanowił to sprawdzić. Nie pytaj mnie o szczegóły, bo ich nie znam. Większość, rzeczy do mnie nie dociera. Jestem zamknięty na rzeczywistość. Nie umiem normalnie funkcjonować. Zostało mi tylko moje zadanie. Sens życia. Coś, co wypełni pustkę.

***

Z powodu braku lepszego słowa nazywam siebie posłańcem. To właśnie jest  moje powołanie. Muszę Ci przekazać prawdę. To jest moje zadanie. Jak myślisz po co zadałem sobie tyle trudu? Po co do tego wszystkiego wracam? Nie jest mi łatwo, ale wiem, że muszę Cię ostrzec. Wielokrotnie powtarzałem Ci przecież, że chodzi mi tylko o Twoje dobro. Możesz mi nie wierzyć, bo to nie tak łatwo to zrozumieć. Wiedz jednak, że ty także masz swojego demona, który na Ciebie czyha. Cierpliwie czeka, aż zrobisz jakikolwiek, choćby najmniejszy błąd. Nie martw się, on już będzie wiedział jak to wykorzystać, jak Cię zniszczyć. Nie chcesz skończyć tak jak ja, prawda? Musisz więc wiedzieć dlaczego tu jesteś, bo tylko to może Cię uratować, tylko to pozwoli Ci przeżyć.


End file.
